Una Revelación Feroz
by Silsir3
Summary: Luego de que Blondie expusiera el secreto de su familia a todos, Cerise está preocupada de como van a ser y como la van a ver a ella y toda su familia de ahora en adelante. ¿Qué es lo que hará y como lidiará con esto? Averigüenlo aquí. Parte de "El Capítulo Final"


Hola queridos lectores, esta sera la primera historia de un proyecto personal de Ever After High, al que me gusta llamarle "El Capítulo final", en donde escribiré situaciones que vivirán los estudiantes de EAH en su ultimo año, y es Post-Epic Winter. Pienso el manejar cada historia por separado, pero conectados en orden cronológico por capítulo numerados, y algunas tendrán más de un capítulo si lo veo necesario.

Para la narración, los narradores van a hacerlo, y este es el tipo letra que va a usar cada uno: _NARRADOR, NARRADORA, _y **_BROOKE._** Espero que disfruten la historia y este será el primer capitulo.

Espero que lo disfruten, es mi primera vez aquí.

* * *

 **Capitulo 1: Una Revelación** **Feroz**

 _Era un hermoso día en la Castifetería de Ever After High_ _en donde Cerise Hood estaba disfrutando_ _una rica pierna de_ _pavo._

 _Pero pronto, sin que nadie lo supiera, las cosas ya no iban a ser iguales ni para ella ni para todo Ever After._

 _¿Enserio debes interrumpirme mientras estoy_ _narrando?_

 _Es solo para darle más drama al asunto._

 _Bueno, como iba diciendo, Cerise disfrutaba una rica pierna de pavo, cuando vio que alguien se acercaba para sentarse con ella._

"Hola Cedar" _dijo al ver venir a su compañera de cuarto._

"Hola Cerise, ¿cómo estás?" _preguntó la hija de Pinocho mientras se sentaba a su lado._

"Bien, disfrutando del almuerzo, ¿cómo estás tu?"

"Estoy hechiemocionada por el EspejoCast que Blondie tiene preparado para hoy, según escuche será de fábula" _decía mientras sacaba su EspejoPad para ver el programa._

"Hechizante, quiero verlo" _dijo Cerise._

 _La transmisión empezaba, con Blondie quien parece estar en medio del bosque._

"Hola seguidores, aquí Blondie Lockes reportando desde lo profundo del Bosque Oscuro un programa especial en vivo en donde veremos como es la vida privada de uno de los profesores más enigmáticos de Ever After High" _decía Blondie, quien hizo un acercamiento a la cámara para tono dramático_ "El Señor Badwolf".

 _Al escuchar esas palabras, Cerise no pudo evitar sentirse algo asustada, a causa de que Blondie seguía a su padre, que estaba casado con su madre, la Caperucita Roja, y que también era el padre de su hermana, Ramona Badwolf, y todo esto formaba parte de un secreto que debían guardar hasta la graduación, y si se descubría antes de tiempo, no sabrían que cosas iban a pasar. Ella tenía muchas razones para estar preocupada._

"El Señor Badwolf, eso si que es algo muy interesante, ¿no crees?" _le preguntó Cedar a su compañera._

"No lo se, apuesto a que solo corre por el bosque en su tiempo libre, nada muy interesante la verdad, yo lo hago todo el tiempo" _le contestó, esperando que eso fuera exactamente lo que su padre estuviera haciendo en este momento._

"Como digas, a mi honestamente me parece interesante saber más de él, incluso saber como es su familia" _le dijo la chica de madera, que, sin saberlo, solo logro alterar más a Cerise._

 _Después de ese comentario siguieron viendo el programa, en donde Blondie explicaba como cubrió su aroma para que Badwolf no la olfateara y seguir encubierta._

 _Aunque Cerise pensaba que tal vez exageraba con la idea de que su secreto saliera a la luz, no pudo calmar esa sensación de que algo saldrá mal._

 _Entonces se dio cuenta de que, ¿cuáles eran las probabilidades de que sus padres se encontraran el día de hoy en este momento? Muy pocas, hoy no era un día especial, ¿cierto?_

 _Continuaron viendo lo que pasaba en el EspejoPad, donde Blondie continuo hablando._

"A partir de ahora me voy a quedar en silencio total para no ser descubierta y que podamos ver la rutina del Señor Bad…" _decía hasta que paró al escuchar una voz femenina que dijo:_

"Te amo mi querido esposo"

 _Entonces, la voz inconfundible del Señor Badwolf respondió diciendo:_

"Yo también te amo mi amada esposa"

 _Al apuntar a la escena, ella casi grita al ver lo que estaba pasando en frente de sus ojos, y todos sus espectadores se quedaron estupefactos al ver algo así, incluyendo Cerise, que vio sus peores miedos materializándose._

 _Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz, estaban besándose._

"OH POR MI HADA MADRINA" _finalmente gritó Blondie tras capturar el momento preciado y olvidando la discreción para obtener la información de lo que parece ser la noticia del siglo_ "Como ven amigos, en hechixclusiva, parece que Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz han estado casados en secreto todo este tiempo sin que nadie lo supiera, me preguntó que dirían Cerise y Ramona ahora mismo" _y en ese instante se dio cuenta de algo más sorprendente_ "Esperen un hechinstante, eso significa que Cerise Hood y Ramona Badwolf son hermanas, hijas tanto de Caperucita como el Lobo" dijo transmitiendo la noticia a todo Ever After.

"Señor Badwolf, algo que declarar sobre todo este asunto, ¿cómo mantuvieron en secreto algo tan increíble como esto tanto tiempo?" _dijo Blondie preguntándole a un angustiado Badwolf._

"Querida, podrías sacar 'eso' de la cesta, por favor" _le dijo a su esposa._

"Ahora mismo" _dijo la Caperucita, sacando una bomba de humo que cubrió la escena, dejando a una confundida Blondie ahí parada al ver que la pareja ya no estaba._

"Y ahí lo tienen, una hechixclusiva de impacto, la Caperucita Roja y el Lobo Feroz en una relación secreta durante todos estos años, sigan conectados para el seguimiento de la historia solo aquí en el Blog del Espejito" _dijo finalizando la transmisión._

"Cerise" _fue lo único que salió de la boca de la chica de madera, antes de que su compañera se fuera corriendo lo más rápido posible del lugar. Al ver a sus alrededores, podía observar las miradas de asombro, confusión y hasta miedo mientras recorría los pasillos._

* * *

 _La mente de Cerise aún estaba procesando lo que acababa de suceder mientras corría por los pasillos de la escuela, ¿cómo es que pasó eso? El secreto de su familia había sido revelado y todos lo sabían._

 _Salió a toda prisa para adentrarse entre los árboles, preguntándose ¿por qué Blondie escogió seguir a su padre entre todos los maestros? ¿Por qué sus padres tuvieron que reunirse en este día en ese momento?_

 _Esas y más preguntas se acumulaban en su cabeza, hasta que llegó a un claro oculto en el bosque, en donde esperaría que iba a pasar._

 _Unos segundos después escuchó unos pasos aproximándose, y de inmediato supo de quien era._

"¡Cerise! Estás aquí, gracias a Grimm" _le dijo su hermana mientras se abrazaban, a causa de que no sabían que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante._

"Por supuesto" _le respondió_ "¿Viste a mamá y papá de camino a aquí?"

"No. Ahhg, ¡No puedo creer que esa rubia chismosa haya descubierto el secreto! Si la encuentro juro que la voy a cazar como a una oveja perdida"

"Oye, yo también estoy muy preocupada, pero no creo que Blondie se merezca algo así, después de todo ya sabes como es" _respondió Cerise ante lo que dijo su hermana _"¿Dónde estabas tú al momento del programa?" _le preguntó._

"Estaba almorzando en el patio de la escuela junto a Justine, ella hablaba de sus asuntos de baile mientras yo comía. Entonces su EspejoPhone sonó, al parecer un recordatoria del programa de la chismosa, lo vimos y en el instante que dijo que iba a espiar a nuestro padre supe que era el fin de nuestro secreto, así que antes de que acabará me aleje lo más posible y me adentre en el bosque para llegar al lugar acordado por si pasaba esto" _contó Ramona, con su voz en una mezcla entre enojada y preocupada_ "Y tú, ¿dónde te encontrabas?"

 _Cerise tomó un breve respiro y dijo_ "Estaba en la Castifetería con Cedar, ella me mostró el programa, creí, quería creer que nada iba a pasar, pero sucedió, me fui corriendo lo más rápido posible de ahí" _hizo una pausa y continuó_ "En el camino vi las miradas de sorpresa alrededor de los pasillos, e incluso de miedo, no creí que pasara así"

"Pero pasó" _dijo una voz profunda que al revelarse resulto ser el padre de Cerise y Ramona junto a su esposa_ "Hola hijas"

 _Ambas abrazaron a sus padres en cuánto los vieron, esperando calmar sus preocupaciones entre sus brazos._

"También estamos felices de verlas, hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos, solo quisiera que fuera en mejores circunstancias que estas" _expresó la Caperucita, aún sin soltar a sus hijas._

 _Entonces el Señor Badwolf empezó a hablar_ "Mis niñas, no se como pasó esto, pero lo que pasó no se puede reparar, ya todo Ever After sabe de nosotros, no tardaran mucho en saber cómo pasó y quiénes lo sabían, pero eso ya no importa" _continuó diciendo con una voz más segura pero que da una sensación de alivio _"Lo importante es que de ahora en adelante nos mantengamos unidos como familia y que estemos más que orgullosos de nosotros, ¿entendido?"

"Por supuesto" _dijeron ambas, aún un poco nerviosas por la situación en la que se encontraban._

"Eso suena encantador" _dijo Caperucita_ "Pero creo que será mejor que hoy todos pasemos un tiempo como familia en casa, para al menos dejar pasar el golpe inicial y mañana vuelven a la escuela, ¿ok?"

 _Ambas asintieron con la cabeza._

"Esa es una idea hechizante" _dijo Badwolf._

* * *

 _Toda la familia fue en camino al hogar secreto de Caperucita y Badwolf. Esta era una pequeña cabaña de madera que estaba oculta entre un montón de vegetación, y el interior con una sensación muy acogedora con muebles de madera tanto en la sala, el comedor y los dos dormitorios, uno para las hermanas y otro para sus padres; y una decoración que dejaba ver el amor por el color rojo de la familia, incluyendo una alfombra con diseño similar a una manta de picnic y varias rosas en distintos jarrones de color rojo. En la sala también se encontraba una cabeza de venado decorando la pared como trofeo de caza._

 _Se te olvidó decir que ese trofeo es de Caperucita._

 _Estaba a punto de decirlo._

 _Si, por supuesto._

 _Como sea, todos fueron director al comedor porque, con las prisas, ya no terminaron su comida nadie y estaban hambrientos. La mesa tenía una pequeña estatua de un lobo en el centro. Durante el banquete, que consistía principalmente de carne, Cerise no pudo evitar preguntarse algo sobre toda esta situación y quería saber la respuesta._

"Papá, ¿te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Claro, ¿qué es?" le dijo.

"¿Por qué tu y mamá se vieron hoy?" _preguntó, esperando que una de sus dudas se aclaren._

"Oh" _respondió sorprendido su padre ante eso_ "Bueno, tu madre y yo queríamos celebrar el aniversario de cuando ella me salvó del Cazador usando la bomba de humo para distraerlo mientras me escapaba, ha, no creí que hoy usaríamos de nuevo ese viejo truco, solo que esta vez no mantuvo nuestra relación en secreto" _De repente un silencio cubrió la habitación, hasta que Roja habló._

"No se preocupen por eso ahora, ¿esta bien?, solo disfrutemos el ahora y no nos alteremos por lo que pasó" _termino de decir._

"Si, no te preocupes por los detalles hermanita, ni que importara el como sucedió, solo pasó y no pudimos impedirlo, ni siquiera Raven con su magia hubiera podido hacer algo" _dijo Ramona._

"Niñas, ya cálmense" _dijo Badwolf_ "Recuerden, no se permiten peleas en la mesa, y yo estoy seguro que Raven hubiera querido ayudar pero no pudo por cualquier razón, así que cambiemos de tema"

 _Entonces continuaron hablando de la escuela, sus amigos y el trabajo, pero Cerise solo podía pensar en como todas esas cosas cambiaran después de hoy._

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en los pasillos de Ever After, Blondie está buscando personas para entrevistar sobre la noticia que ella había descubierto._

"Aquí Blondie Lockes, reportando en los pasillos de la escuela, en donde voy a escuchar sus opiniones sobre su reacción sobre la revelación de este secreto y como les afecta la visión de su futuro, ya que, si Caperucita y el Lobo formaron una familia, quien sabe cuantos van a seguir ese ejemplo"

 _De uno a uno, Blondie fue entrevistando a los estudiantes, primero empezó con Justine y Cedar._

"Como compañeras de cuarto de las hijas de Caperucita y el Lobo, ¿cuál es su reacción a esto? ¿se sienten de alguna manera traicionadas porque sus compañeras no confiaron su secreto a ustedes?" _le pregunto Blondie a Justine y Cedar._

"Yo sinceramente entiendo el porque no me dijo nada, quiero decir, si me lo hubiera dicho todos lo hubieran sabido desde hace mucho tiempo y yo ni siquiera hubiera pensado en eso como nunca jamás, aunque a decir verdad explica los restos de comida que Cerise guardaba bajo su almohada" _dijo Cedar._

"Bueno, por mi parte, al principio me sentí algo apartada porque creí que Ramona me diría algo así, pero luego comprendí que era algo de familia y yo no tenía que ver con eso, así que estoy bien, solo espero que las cosas no cambien entre Ramona y yo porque todos conozca que su madre es Caperucita" _expreso Justine._

"Unas respuestas muy interesantes, gracias por su cooperación" _dijo la reportera._

* * *

 _Luego de la entrevista con Cedar y Justine, Blondie se encontró con Daring._

"Daring, como compañero de equipo de Cerise en librobol, ¿cuál es tu reacción ante esta revelación?, ¿afectara esto de alguna manera al equipo escolar de librobol?" _preguntó._

"Bueno, esa es una pregunta muy interesante, yo me sorprendí como todos los demás con esa noticia, quiero decir, el Lobo y Caperucita ¿juntos?, esa es una bomba" _dijo_ "Pero luego me di cuenta de que eso es una situación similar al de la historia de Rosabella, quiero decir, la joven vio la belleza en el interior de la bestia, y eso es algo increíble, y respecto a Cerise, no me importa quienes sean sus padres, ella es una gran amiga mía y es lo único que importa para mi, y espero que todos los demás piensen lo mismo"

 _Ante esta declaración, Blondie se quedo estupefacta a causa de que, era Daring Charming quien lo dijo, y eran palabras demasiado sabias para el, pasar tiempo con Rosabella si que lo había cambiado para mejor._

"Wow, gracias por esas palabras" _expresó Blondie._

"No hay porque, estuve ensayando que decir todo el día, ¿estuve bien?" _dijo Daring._

 _Blondie rodó los ojos y dijo_ "Simplemente perfecto" _Algunas cosas nunca cambian._

* * *

 _Posteriormente fue a hacerle unas preguntas a Raven._

"Raven, como amiga cercana de Cerise ¿cuál fue tu reacción al saber que los padres de Cerise fueron los primeros rebels?" _preguntó la reportera._

"Bueno, la verdad es que yo ya lo sabía antes de todo este asunto" _le respondió Raven, lo que dejó sorprendida a Blondie._

"¿En serio? Dime más, ¿cómo te enteraste?"

"Cerise me lo dijo, y si me sorprendí al principio, pero entendí el porque debía mantenerlo en secreto y la ayude en un par de ocasiones, aunque esta vez estaba estudiando en mi cuarto y lo supe cuando Apple fue a buscarme y me explicó lo que pasó, estaba algo sorprendida al principio, pero creo que ya se calmó" _dijo Raven._

"Oye, no te preocupes por eso, lo que pasó paso"

"Aún así, solo espero que Cerise se encuentre bien"

"Calma, todos se van a olvidar del asunto dentro de poco" _dijo Blondie, lo que calmó a Raven un poco_ "Por eso debo reportarlo mientras aún sea relevante, te veo luego" _finalizó, despidiéndose de Raven._

* * *

 _Después de esto, fue a ver Maddie a la Casa del Té del Sombrerero, porque ella le dijo que tenía algo que decir en relación a Caperucita y el Lobo, y no pudo resistirse a saber más de ellos._

"Bueno Maddie, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir?"

"¡Tengo tanto que decir!, pero primero acomodémonos para hablar" _entones Maddie sacó unas sillas y una mesa con todo un juego de té de su sombrero, lo usual en ella_ "Gracias por el cumplido, ahora toma asiento"

 _Blondie se sentó y tomo algo de té cuando Maddie comenzó a hablar._

"Cuando me entere de esto me sorprendí, porque aunque yo haga locuras no he podría haber imaginado una locura como esa, la Caperucita y el Lobo juntos todo este tiempo, lo que significaba que Cerise y Ramona eran hermanas y al parecer las orejas de lobo falsas que tenía Cerise en la fiesta del té eran reales a causa de que Ramona también tiene esas orejas y es hija del Lobo Feroz, y con toda esta locura me dije a mi misma, mi padre debe saber algo de esto, porque el fue su compañero de clases, y cuando le pregunte me dijo que el lo sabía y hasta presidió su boda secreta en el País de las Maravillas..." _dijo hasta que Blondie la interrumpió._

"Espera, ¿Caperucita y el Lobo se casaron en el País de las Maravillas?"

"Por supuesto, apenas lo dije, debes poner más atención" _le respondió Maddie_ "El punto es que el saber que mi padre jugo una parte importante en su historia de amor me alegró mucho, aunque debió ser no tan divertido el que no estuviera toda la gente que amaban, porque la ceremonia del té de matrimonio de las maravillas es mejor cuando están todos"

"Muchas gracias Maddie por todo esto, es hechiespectacular el que me compartas esto" _le expresó Blondie_

"De nada Blondie" _dijo Maddie_ "Ahora si me disculpas, debo volver al trabajo" _y entonces sacó un delantal de su bolsa y se lo puso_ "¿Quiere algo del menú?"

* * *

 _Mientras tanto, en la casa de Cerise, ella y su familia estaban pasando unos grandes momentos en familia, jugando juegos de mesa, platicando sobre la escuela y el trabajo, todo para aminorar las preocupaciones que los estaban persiguiendo todo el día, hasta que llegó la hora de dormir donde todos se fueron a sus habitaciones._

 _Pero Cerise no podía dormir, ella, como muchos, pensaba en lo que pasó y esto la preocupaba, estaba preocupada por lo que pasaría mañana._

"Ramona, ¿estas despierta?" _pregunto Cerise._

"¿Qué quieres?" _dijo gruñendo._

"Estoy preocupada, aún no pudo creer que el secreto salió a la luz de esa forma" _expresó Cerise con preocupación._

"Bueno, esto es lo que querías, ¿no?" _dijo Ramona_ "Todos lo saben y eres libre para correr en el bosque"

"Si, eso ya lo se, pero…" _suspiro antes de continuar_ "Nosotros no lo dijimos, lo descubrieron, eso hace que las cosas sean más complicadas de lo que esperáramos"

"Yo no lo veo de esa forma" _dijo Ramona_ "Para mi todos estamos en el mismo maldito carruaje en rumbo a una colisión, pasara como pasara"

"¿De qué hablas?" _le pregunto Cerise, confundida por lo que le dijo._

"Digo que a nosotras nos verán de distinta manera en la escuela, a ti como la hija del Lobo y a mi como la hija de Caperucita, aunque seamos hijas de ambos, papá podría tener problemas con el director Grimm por haber desafiado su destino de una manera muy desquiciada y ocultarlo, y quien sabrá lo que van a pensar las amigas de mamá al conocer con quien se casó" _tomo una pausa antes de continuar_ "Lo que quiero decir con esto es que todos tendríamos nuestros problemas, sin importar como se revelara el secreto, pero lo importante es que lo vamos a afrontar como familia"

 _Con estas palabras Cerise se sintió menos preocupada al saber que tendría a su familia de su lado para apoyarla._

"Gracias hermana" _dijo Cerise._

"No hay porque, hermana" _dijo Ramona, volviendo a dormir con una sonrisa._

 _Después de esa platica, Cerise durmió tranquilamente._

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente, Cerise, Ramona y sus padres fueron de camino a la escuela, a enfrentar lo que sea._

 _Al caminar por la entrada, la familia recibió distintas clases de miradas, desde miradas de miedo y repulsión, hasta miradas de admiración y apoyo. Entonces de repente una EspejoPad se puso en la cara de los adultos, y ellos conocían que significaba eso._

"Aquí Blondie Lockes con un reportaje especial para el Blog del Espejito siguiendo la historia del romance secreto entre Caperucita Roja y nuestro maestro el Señor Badwolf, ¿algo que quieran decir a las personas que se preguntan como en todos los reinos ustedes dos terminaron juntos formando una familia?" _pregunto Blondie a la pareja._

 _Luego de la sorpresa inicial por parte de Blondie, Caperucita Roja empezó a hablar_ "Si quieren saber como terminamos juntos, solo tengo que decir que nos enamoramos, solo eso es necesario para que dos personas se casen y tengan una familia"

"Exacto" _dijo Badwolf_ "Vimos algo en el otro que nos volvió inseparables y que unió nuestros destinos de una nueva manera"

"Ahí tienen la declaración de la pareja, también quisiera saber..." _dijo Blondie, que antes de poder hacer más preguntas el alto parlante sonó diciendo._

"Señor Badwolf por favor repórtese a la oficina del Director Grimm"

"Bueno, creo que tenemos que irnos" _dijo Badwolf, entonces se dirigió a sus hijas y les dijo_ "Cuídense"

 _Ellas asintieron la cabeza, mientras que sus padres se dirigían a la oficina de Grimm._

"Bueno, ¿ustedes tienen algo que comentar?" _pregunto Blondie al par de hermanas, pero entonces la campana sonó y ellas se fueron lo más rápido posible de ahí._

"Esta bien, las veo luego"

* * *

 _En la oficina del director Grimm, se encontraban Caperucita y Badwolf sentados en frente a Milton y Giles Grimm con un silencio que cubría toda la habitación._

"Señor Grimm, se que quiere un explicación sobre todo esto" _dijo Badwolf_ "Pero le diré una cosa, no me importa nada de lo que vaya a decir, nosotros estamos muy felices con nuestras vidas y las decisiones que tomamos, y nada va a cambiar eso nunca"

"Señor Badwolf, usted me esta malentendiendo, no le va a pasar nada a usted ni a nadie" _dijo Milton._

"¿Disculpe?" _expresaron ambos desconcertados con la respuesta._

"Como me escucharon, no hay ninguna razón para separarlos, hace tiempo, hubiera hecho algo para ocultarlo, para que los estudiantes no se rebelaran ante sus destinos al ver que ustedes si pudieron" _dijo Milton_ "Pero ya se sabe, y no hay que pueda hacer, y además, el que ya no exista el Libro de Cuentos Legendarios, hace que cada uno sea libre de tomar el camino que quieran, eso los incluye a ustedes"

"Así que, ¿no hay problemas?" _preguntó Caperucita._

"Ninguno, solo los cite para que saquen unos permisos para sus hijas que se fueron a la hora del almuerzo el día de ayer y se saltaron sus respectivas clases" _respondió, dejando algo apenados a la pareja por que pensaron que iban a tener problemas_ "Hace tiempo entendí la importancia de la familia, y no podría separar a la suya"

"Muchas gracias director, y a disculpe por el malentendido" _dijo Badwolf, antes de salir de la oficina junto a su esposa, dejando al par de hermanos ahí._

"Lo manejaste muy bien hermano" _le dijo Giles con orgullo a su hermano._

"Gracias, hermano" _le respondió Milton._

* * *

 _Más tarde, en la hora del almuerzo, Raven estaba en la Castifetería buscando a Cerise para poder hablar con ella, ya que, antes de lo de ayer, era la única que conocía su secreto, y estaba muy preocupada por ella._

 _Ella no encontró a Cerise, pero si a Cedar que le diría donde está su amiga._

"Hola Cedar" _dijo Raven_ "¿Por casualidad has visto a Cerise? He querido hablar con ella desde lo que paso ayer"

"Ella esta sola en nuestro cuarto encerrada y no me dijo el porque, pero me dijo que tratara de no decirle a nadie donde estaba y yo le dije que eso era imposible, y me dijo que debía hacer el intento y como ves no funcionó" _dijo Cedar._

"Gracias, ¿puedes venir conmigo?" _le pregunto Raven._

"Esta bien"

* * *

 _Cerise encontraba viéndose en el espejo de su cuarto, sin su capucha, revisándose las orejas, pensando en lo que le pasó hace rato._

 _Ella estaba en camino a su clase de la segunda hora, tratando de evitar hablar con las personas o con Blondie, aún no se sentía cómoda al hablar de eso con la gente, pero en algún momento debía hacerlo. Al llegar a su casillero lo encontró con un dibujo de ella con forma de lobo persiguiendo a los cerditos mientras tenía espuma saliendo de su boca, al verlo lo arrancó de donde estaba, pero a su alrededor se imaginó miradas de miedo de todos los que la rodeaban, por lo cual se fue corriendo lo más rápido posible hacia su habitación._

 _Se volvió a ver en el espejo, tocaba sus orejas, estaba orgullosa de sus orejas y de su familia, pero no quería que todos pensaran que era un animal salvaje, simplemente no quería eso._

 _Su concentración se rompió al escuchar que tocaban la puerta, no respondió, pero entonces la puerta se abrió, revelando a Raven y Cedar que venían a ver como estaba._

"Cerise, te he estado buscando todo el día" _dijo Raven._

"Lo siento por eso, no quería preocuparlas" _dijo Cerise, mientras se cubría de nuevo sus orejas._

"Y, ¿cómo estas?" _le preguntó Raven._

"Bien, solo lidiando con el hecho de que todos saben el secreto de mi familia"

"Ha de ser muy difícil, si yo hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo Blondie podría haber usado mi magia para interrumpir la señal" _expresó Raven_ "Pero estaba en mi cuarto estudiando y no lo supe hasta que era muy tarde"

"No te preocupes por eso, pasó lo que tuvo que pasar y no es culpa de nadie"

"Técnicamente la culpa de esto sería de Blondie al espiar a tu padre y grabarlo durante la cita con tu madre exponiendo su secreto" _dijo Cedar con la honestidad de siempre._

 _Antes de que Cerise pudiera responderle, su hermana entró a la habitación._

"Ahí estas, hace rato que te estoy buscando, se supone que eres mas fácil de encontrar" _dijo Ramona con tono de preocupación._

"Hola hermana, ¿qué quieres?"

"Solo quiero ver que estés bien, parece que una platica no es suficiente para ti, al no ir a clases supe que te pasaba algo" _tomó las manos de su hermana y continuo_ "Dímelo o lo averiguaré por mi cuenta"

 _Entonces, Cerise sacó de su bolsillo una bola de papel, y al extenderla mostró el horrible dibujo que habían hecho de ella. Al ver eso, Ramona expresó su enojo con palabras que nosotros no podemos mostrar._

 _Por suerte Brooke no esta aquí hoy._

 _En eso tienes razón, después de las palabras de Ramona, ella se "calmó" y dijo._

"Ahora quien quiera que haya hecho esto va a sufrir el doble de las consecuencias" _expresó una Ramona más "calmada"._

"¿El doble? ¿Te pasó algo similar?" _preguntó Cedar._

"Unos torpes pusieron esto en mi casillero" _dijo sacando un trozo de papel de uno de su bolsa._

 _Ahí Ramona estaba como la Caperucita Roja con una gran sonrisa y diseño parecido a esos dibujos chibi japoneses rodeada de rosas y corazones._

"Se ve muy lindo" _dijo Cedar al ver el dibujo. Ante esta respuesta Ramona le gruño, a ella no le parecía lindo._

"Ese dibujo no es razón suficiente para hacer daño a alguien, pero el tuyo si me da una buena razón para empezar la cacería" _expresó su hermana._

"No lo hagas, no es necesario" _dijo Cerise_ "No me importa quien lo dibujo, solo no quiero que me vean de esta manera"

"Bueno, entonces será mejor que les recuerdes quien eres" _dijo Ramona._

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" _preguntó Cerise._

"Todo tu problema radica en que sientes que te ven distinto, te ven como la hija de 2 seres que no podrían estar juntos ni en un millón de años pero aún así lo están, entonces lo que vas a hacer para solucionar este problema será el mostrarles que eres la misma persona, no importa quienes sean tu familia y demostrar que estas orgullosa de ella" _expresó Ramona con orgullo._

 _Las demás en el cuarto se habían quedado sorprendidos con las palabras de Ramona._

"Ese si es un discurso" _dijo Raven._

"Gracias, Justine me dio uno similar hace rato, quien diría que las palabras de esa bailarina serían tan útiles"

 _Cerise rodó los ojos con eso, por suerte hay cosas de nunca cambian. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea que mostraría lo orgullosa que está de su familia._

"Raven, una pregunta" _dijo Cerise._

"¿Si?"

"¿Qué clase toca después del almuerzo?"

"Toca Grimmnasia, aunque aún falta un rato para que toquen, ¿porqué lo preguntas?" _le respondió Raven._

"Tengo una idea para mostrarles a todos quien soy"

"¿Qué tienes en mente hermana?" _le preguntó Ramona._

"Solo un pequeño cambio de imagen"

* * *

 _Más tarde, en la clase de Grimmnasia, el entrenador Gingerbreadman estaba en la línea de salida de la pista de carreras algo impaciente, al igual que los espectadores en las gradas, esperando para ver una carrera._

"Muy bien, ¿alguien sabe donde rayos está Cerise Hood?" _dijo el entrenador._

"Sería bueno saberlo, quisiera poder entrevistarla antes de que empiece la carrera" _expresó Blondie._

"Perdón por la tardanza, se me fue el tiempo" _dijo Cerise, que con su llegada dejó a todo mundo sorprendido al no usar su capucha y dejar al descubierto unas orejas de lobo._

 _Muchos se habían acostumbrado a verla con su capucha puesta todo el tiempo, ya sea que haga frío o calor, al dormir o al hacer deporte, nunca se la quitaba, y al verla sin ella, todos entendieron el porque al ver sus orejas que eran la última parte del secreto._

 _Todos estaban sorprendidos, aunque en menor medida los que la habían visto así en la fiesta de té de Maddie en el Bosque de las Maravillas._

"Aún así es sombretástico verla así, mostrando un gran orgullo de quién es ella y de su familia" _dijo Maddie, haciendo nuestro trabajo de apuntar lo obvio de nuevo_ "Lo siento, pero es verdad"

"Estoy lista para la carrera entrenador" _dijo una emocionada Cerise._

"Póngase en la línea de salida para empezar con esto" _dijo el hombre de jengibre._

"Buena suerte hermanita" _dijo Ramona desde las gradas._

 _Entonces Badwolf y Caperucita aparecieron y se sentaron junto a Ramona, Cerise les dio una sonrisa a todos ellos, sabiendo que de aquí en adelante serían una gran familia feliz._

"Cerise Hood, quieres decirle unas palabras a los espectadores respecto a el porque ahora te quitas la capucha, ¿tiene algún significado en especial?" _le preguntó Blondie, acercándose a ella en la pista._

"Me encantaría, todo este tiempo he utilizado esta capucha para ocultar una parte de mi que tenía miedo de revelar al mundo, pero ahora que todos lo saben, me siento más que orgullosa de quien soy y de quién es mi familia, así que, creo que tengo que darte las gracias por revelar este secreto Blondie" _dijo Cerise._

"Solo hago mi trabajo, ahora gana esta carrera"

"Gracias"

 _Entonces el profesor hizo sonar su silbato, dando inicio a la carrera._

 _Al correr, Cerise sienten una gran libertad, y de ahora en adelante, su vida sería como si siempre estuviera corriendo junto a todas las personas que ama._

 _Ya que, al saberse el secreto nada sería igual, será mejor._

* * *

Bueno, esta fue mi primera historia en este sitio, disculpen por cualquier error que pude haber cometido, o si sintieron que las cosas pasaban algo rápido, o que algún personaje se sintiera OoC.

Solo espero que hubieran pasado un buen rato leyendo este primer fanfic de los que tengo planeado. Los veo luego.


End file.
